The Four Horsemen
The 4 Horsemen Alliance Alliance Theme: The 4 Horsemen (T4H) alliance is an Apocalypse themed alliance. Charter The 4 Horsemen Charter “Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it.” Preamble: We, the privileged Horsemen, do hereby agree to follow all rules set forth in our document below, and henceforth create a union of nations dedicated to the ideals of peace, prosperity, and fun. Article I: Admission and General Membership i. Admission to The 4 Horsemen, also known as T4H, is open to all members of the Cybernations community who are currently not engaged in war. There is no mandatory color to be accepted into the T4H at this time. But we HIGHLY encourage members to be on the maroon sphere and to change to it if they have no or low trades currently. Article II: Government i. Horsemen of the Triumvirate of Death There are three Horsemen that make up the Triumvirate of Death, which is made up of The Horseman of Death, Horseman of War Horseman of Famine. These horsemen are the supreme leaders of the alliance. The Horsemen have total control over the internal and external alliance issues, and at any time if thought to be necessary the trium can add or make void a section of the charter, but that old section must be crossed out and the new one made in bold, and clearly state that it is a "Horsemen Decree". Triumvirate of Death have the right to remove and appoint members to government or service. The Triumvirate of Death also serves as the supreme commanders of the alliance's defense force. The Triumvirate have the right to approve or veto any treaties, or agreements. The Triumvirate of Death are the voting body on all alliance decisions and the grand overseers of the Courts of Hell. ii. The Horsemen of Conquest Fulfills the will of the Triumvirate of Death, the Horsmen of Conquering is the second in command to the Triumvirate and over sees the departments of Forieng affairs, Internal Affairs, and Military Affairs. The Horseman of Conquest is the Head of the Courts of Hell. Article V: Punishment and Expulsion i. The Horsemen (and or) Courts of Hell may expel any member of T4H if found guilty of breaking any of the rules laid down below in Article IX: Policies. Article VI: The Courts of Hell i. The Courts of Hell are a place where all outside factors have no influence. The Courts are here for members that are the subject of an expulsion can file an appeal. The Horseman of Conquest will conduct the judiciary hearing. ii. If any government member is found to have broken the charter, they too will be here to receive punishments by the remaining government. A government member can only be brought to the Courts of Hell by the decision of at least 2 members of the Triumvirate of Death. iii. All court hearings and decisions should be made final by vote of Triumvirate of Death, The Horsemen of Conquest and the impartial vote of one non government member selected randomly who has been in the alliance for 2 months or more. A vote of 3 out of 5 in total is needed by the above parties to expel a member. Article VII: Amendment i. Any member can propose a new amendment, but that amendment MUST be co-authored/ fully supported by a member of the current government, before the amendment is allowed to be voted on. In order for an amendment to pass and become legislation, a 72 hour debate time will take place, then a vote will take place in which 50%+ of members must be in favor of the new amendment. Once the amendment exceeds 51% votes in favor, it will become recognized throughout the alliance by being inserted in the official charter. ii. For a vote to count at least 1/3 of members MUST vote. If that percentage is not met with in 14 days then the vote will not be counted and the amendment will fail. iii. All votes will run for 2 weeks a total of 14 days, in which time that 51% needs to be met Article VIII: Freedom of a Quick Painless Death Act: The FQPDA is an act that allows any member to petition a Horseman via pm for any information, involving alliance wide events. The Horsemen will then discuss if the information is okay to be released into public. If the horsemen feel that the info could be used against the alliance then they will respond to the pm by saying simply "no we can not release that info at this time". But if the Horsemen agree that the information is okay to be release a summery or a thread will be made public to the general members. Article IX: Policies i. War Aid: A member of T4H will not send aid to a foreign nation involved in an alliance war. Any member who sends such aid without the proper authorization from the Horsemen. Will be put through a trial in the Courts of Hell and be handed down a punishment fitting the aid sent. ii. Spying: T4H does not allow any type of spying unless given permission from a Horsemen directly, and this authorization will only be handed down in times of war. iii. Nuclear Weapons: T4H has a no first strike policy involving Nuclear Weapons, and may only be used when authorized by the Horseman . Any nation of T4H who fires a nuclear weapon without the proper authorization will be expelled by the Horsemen of T4H, and may receive a sentence of ZI. iv. Ghosting: T4H will have no mercy for nations under "The 4 Horsemen" AA. That are not members, if a nation is caught ghosting a warning pm will be sent out and if the AA does not change in a timely manner war will be declared on that nation. v. ZI: T4H does not believe in permanent or eternal ZI. The practice of ZI will always be used as the harshest form of punishment someone will receive at the hands of T4H. vi Raiding: T4H allows tech raiding, but the protocol MUST be followed . Protocol can be found here: Protocol vi Raiding: T4H at this time does not allow any kind of raiding, if a nation that is under the T4H AA is found tech raiding, that nation will be brought under review of the trium from breaking the charter. This is a governmental decree and that is why it was not brought up as an amendment. the old rule will go back into effect when the time is right. Signed: The Triumvirate of Death: DarkStar Rutter Shadowfrog97 Past Government T4H Government- Current and Past International Relations Wars *while T4H was not an official alliance during Karma war all most founding members were in other alliances that did fight in this war Category:ProtectoRItes